


Opulence

by forest



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest/pseuds/forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the prompt given to me was the smell of ammonia, the color gold, and, "make the good guy into the villain," and this is what i came up with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opulence

He awoke to the smelling salts prying their way up his nostrils. It burned and it tore through his senses like a knife. Crawling forward onto all fours the slave muttered beneath his breath, curses and swears as his forehead pressed into the stone beneath him and his eyes watered up quick. Beside him lay the flask carrying the ammonia. It lay inches from a black leather boot, twisted up so tight the boy felt squeamish to say the least, ogling the way the skin beneath raised up between every cross of the lace.

It wasn’t long before a hand snatched his head up and yanked super hard. That mess of royal purple locks belonged to nothing more than a relic now-- ancient history in the face of a brand new regime. Yuuri squinted strangely as a few coughs fled his lips. The hartshorn tickled his throat still.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Silence,” replied the twin, draped in the same sort of garb that Yuuri had been fitted in once.

Every inch of him was trimmed in gold. The opulent orbs that stacked high upon Yuuya’s shoulders were glistening gold and Yuuri nearly felt himself blinded by it.

“You’re going to join me as the other two have,” Yuuya declared.

“He’s using you,” Yuuri said in a heartbeat, lifting his hands up to clasp onto the other’s wrists as his legs began to drag.

From the position on the floor where he’d awoken to the velvet carpeting leading into what would be a throne room of sorts, Yuuri’s body slid against the floor like a rag doll in Yuuya’s punishing grip.

“D… Do you think that I left Academia because it wasn’t fun anymore?” challenged Yuuri. “It was because I’m not stupid. I overstayed my welcome. You can only do as you please for so long before he turns you into a mindless pawn. That’s what he’s done to you… Yuuya. You might think yourself all mighty and all powerful but you’re just his little pet project is all.”

“Pet project,” parroted Yuuya, not quite as shaken up by this turn of phrase as Yuuri thought he’d be.

Yuuri kicked his feet.

“I refuse to be a part of this! I’m not like you _and I’m not like either of them_. I’m not letting you do this to us!”

Yuuya’s irises were blushing a bright red when he lunged forward, plunging his fist into the ground and allowing Yuuri’s skull to travel with it. The boy yelped in shock as his cheek harshly collided with the unforgiving saxony, merely dressing the cold stone underneath. Whoever Yuuya had been before, a new man had been made. The golden treasures dangling so precariously from his cape did nothing short of tickle the sides of Yuuri’s arms as they flooded against him and sent shivers up and down his spine. Every part of Yuuya was dressed up like a prince, even more glorious than Yuuri had been, and twice as ruthless.

“You’re done arguing about this. You will submit like he had.”

“Tch,” murmured Yuuri, knowing all too well who that ‘he’ was, and it made him sick to his stomach.

That idiot… losing to someone like Yuuya. Yuuri always thought better of that guy but in the end, it seems their fated duel was never coming to pass.

Spitting out blood and tiny strings of carpet, biting back the taste of ammonia in his mouth, Yuuri struggled against the other boy’s grip. His heart felt a few ounces heavier.

“You’re not Yuuya. If that’s the case then you can take me. I know… that guy wouldn’t be capable of all this.”

Gazing down with his eyes more hollow than once deemed possible, Yuuya pulled the former villain up to size-- up to his golden flecked collar.

“Wouldn’t he?”


End file.
